one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Challenger
Eternal Challenger '(不変挑戦者, ''Fuhen Chosensha) is an extremely valuable professional hero, and an s-class member of the hero association. Known by no other title other than the mysterious and powerful "Eternal Challenger", this otherwise nameless, faceless, voiceless ghost of the past is known for his temperance and tenacity in battle which seemingly exceeds that of any other hero in all human history, so much so that it has given rise to the definitive characteristics of his supernatural powers, which allow him to seemingly continue pursuing and fighting against monsters and mysterious beings even in the situation that he is killed by their hands. The eternal challenger himself seems to be the husk of a knight from the dark ages, a time long since passed by. Very obviously an undead creature, the eternal challenger is incapable of many typical human methods of communication such as facial expressions, by way of the fact his head is almost completely skeletal, vocalizations, due to the fact he simply has no vocal chords to speak of, and the fact that he simply walks about aimlessly like that of a mindless zombie up until the time comes where he must take action as a member of the hero association, otherwise being a creature which is completely and utterly shrouded in mystery and speculation. Because of the nature of his powers, eternal challenger is actually considered one of the greatest and most dangerous beings on the face of the earth. His mere presence on a room is unsettling, and numerous heroes and mysterious beings alike have involuntarily lost themselves to a temporary, intense surge of fear, trepidation, and fright when being in the presence of the eternal challenger, possessing a distinctive air of mystery and forboding about his character. It is because of this characteristic that the eternal challenger is avoided by many at all times, even his superiors and those who outrank him within the hero association, as they have witnessed and seen first hand the "suffering" which the eternal challenger his capable of inflicting upon people. Appearance General Appearance Sense of Fashion Personality General Personality Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Earliest Days Role In Wars Modern Acts Hero Career Synopsis Powers & Abilities The eternal challenger seems to be a master knight, who is highly skilled in various different realms of swordsmanship and traditional combat methods from the dark ages. He wields a number of traditional weapons and tools from the medieval times, which are otherwise completely normal, unremarkable, and utterly without special characteristics, powers, and features. Being a creature which is obviously that of undead nature, reanimated, the eternal challenger also possesses the distinctive benefits of being relatively immortal, possessing a number of fundamental powers and abilities which come as signature characteristics of being undead, using them to his advantage. Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: '''The eternal challenger is one who is observed as possessing physical strength which exceeds that of human ability by a considerable margin. When wielding his iron sword, the difference between his strength and that of a normal human beings becomes rather obvious, as he is capable of breaking concrete, and even slicing into metal to a considerable depth. Though his strength is by no means on par with some of the greater powerhouses belonging to the hero association or other superhuman beings who live on planet earth, the eternal challenger is very obviously stronger than that of a normal human being, his attacks and fighting techniques being rendered all the more effective and powerful against weaker foes as a result, so much so that many humanoid criminals with abilities on such a level manage to be taken down and felled by the eternal challenger with only the most casual of ease. '''Enhanced Agility: '''The eternal challenger his highly skilled in various combat techniques as inherited from his experiences in battling countless foes throughout his extended, long undead lifetime as well as his training in the traditional methods of swordsmanship and fighting from the dark ages. Because of this, as well as the fact that he possesses a level of strength which is obviously greater than that of a normal human being, he is capable of performing feats of speed and agility which are quite impressive, and are easily beyond the reach of that of the average human being by far. he is prone to gracefully dancing back and fourth over the battlefield, performing various advanced stepping techniques so as to close in on his foes for attacks and evade incoming strikes from his foes. He is also capable of jumping and leaping over a dozen meters into the air, and leaping back and fourth about the area of battle with great finesse and agility. '''Limitless Stamina: '''As a member of the undead race, the eternal challenger is completely and utterly relentless. He continues fighting, battling, attacking, and pursuing his opponent without ever stopping, and he continuously battle at the pinnacle of his strength, health, and general fighting ability at all times, regardless of how long a battle lasts. His stamina is completely and utterly without limit, and as such he is not held back or limited in the same way that normal living, biological human beings and other heroes are, something which is generally accepted as being an extremely useful, and all too terrifying characteristic of the eternal challengers powers and abilities. Thanks to his effectively unlimited stamina and physical energy, the eternal cahllenger can continue engaging in only the most intense of physically demanding tasks for unlimited amounts of time without ever tiring out, something which makes him an incredibly dangerous and powerful opponent, as mot beings he fights against tire out eventually, at which point they are slain by him. '''Ignoraince of Pain: '''In addition to feeling no concept of fatigue or exhaustion, the eternal challenger is completely and utterly beyond all notions of pain. Regardless of the intensity of the injury which he sustains, he does not feel any pain at all from it, and subsequently, his attacks, fighting techniques, and tenacity remains just as intense and as dedicated to bringing about the end of the opponent before him .Nothing can slow him down, and wounds which should by all counts completely disable most ordinary people based solely on the sheer agony caused by them don't even remotely have any effect on the eternal challenger, and thanks to his complete inability to feel any extent of pain, he can continue battling at the highest possible pinnacle of his ability, as no matter how many injuries he sustains, nor the intensity of said injuries, his extremely tempered, focused mind remains unclouded by any feelings of pain, a characteristic which makes battling against the ternal challenger for extended periods of time all the more dangerous. Martial Arts Skill '''Swordsmanship: '''The eternal challenger is a master of wielding various different blades, blunt weapons, and traditional styles of swords. He is a master of swordplay, and is considered extremely dangerous in a one on one fight because of just how dangerous, deceptive, and talented the is in the realm of swordsmanship. He is known for performing complex combinations of highly technical movements and fighting techniques, which blend perfectly with his enhance dagility and continuously keep those who do battle with him on edge and guessing. He is a master at manipulating the movements of his opponents, and is so exceedingly skilled that many opponents have lost to him in a single stroke on his part, infamous for dminating his opponents thanks to the sheer complexity of his swordsmanship, which can seemingly account for every situation within the scope of attack and defense, often baiting out and tricking his opponents so as to trap them in a situation which renders them completely helpless to an extremely devastating killing technique or counterattack, brutally injuring his opponent in the process. '''Barehanded Combat: '''Though his swordsmanship is obviously the greatest combat tool at his disposal when it comes to the fighting skills which he has amassed, the eternal challenger is also an extremely deadly and highly skilled combatant when it comes to the realm of unarmed combat. His fighting style is extremely effective, and is shown to blend perfectly together with the numerous highly unpredictable, unorthodox, and complex movements which performs when engaging his enemies with swordsmanship, often switching hands and even parting with his blade in mid combat so as to execute an unarmed attack which severely throws off, opens up, and weakens his opponents. The sheer desperation with which the eternal challenger fights, and the subsequent effects of how insanely deadly he becomes makes itself obvious whenever he fights barehanded or utilizes melee fighting techniques alongside his swordsmanship. '''Adaptive Fighter: '''Arguably one of the most terrifying and exceptional qualities about the eternal challenger is his sheer ability to adapt his fighting style and alter his movements, patterns, and battle strategy based on the behavior and mannerisms of the opponent that he is fighting at any given time. He is shown to decipher and perceive the attack patterns and movements of his foes right down to the tiniest mannerisms and habits, in the span of just mere seconds of exchanging with them. Every exchange between the eternal challenger and his opponent causes him to grow, taking several steps forward and further acclimating towards his opponents, rapidly growing and tipping the scales in his advantage with each and every passing second. Needless to say, if an opponent actually manages to finish him off in a bout, eternal challenger will retain all of the battle data absorbed throughout said battle, and continue to grow once he faces them again, and again, and again, until he completely deciphers the behavior of his foe to the point where they can rarely lay a finger on him, resulting in his victory. Used Equipment '''Iron Longsword: '''A simple, traditional iron longsword which the eternal challenger carries on his person at all times. There is nothing remarkable about the weapon and it does not possess any supernatural properties or powers to speak of. However, it is an authentic and extremely effect battle tool as used by knights of the dark ages long passed, and as such it is an extremely reliable tool, which the eternal challanger makes usage of to the highest possible degree. Although many of the opponents which the eternal challenger has faced down with this blade have broken it many times, as well as the fact that it is not sharp enough to cut more powerful mysterious beings and criminals alike, this iron longsword has managed to induce countless counts of despair, terror, and insanity due to the fact that the eternal challenger continuously hits his opponent with it until they submit or admit defeat. It is an infamous tool of torture which has caused the suffering of countless men over thousands of years, and although it can be broken, it respawns when its wielder does. '''Iron Armor Set: '''Like the simple iron sword which the eternal challenger wields, so too does this simple set of traditional iron knights armor have countless legends and terrors attributed to it. As as the sword has, this set of iron armor has been broken countless times, yet no matter how many times it gets broken or shattered, its wielder just continues getting up, regardless of the damage or the wounds he suffers to his physical form through the armor. This armor set is responsible for driving countless men insane, continuing to attack and break through the armor countless times continuously up until the point of complete mental and physical exhaustion, some have even vaporized the set of armor entirely, only to have it, and its wearer respawn in front of them again. Known Powers '''Unlimited Resurrection: '''The crux of his existence, and the reason for his name "eternal challenger" to begin with, this extraordinary power grants the eternal challenger the ability to do just that. The method in which the eternal challenger exploits this power is positively terrifying, so much so that even the most proud and dauntless of heroes are scared of him for the sole reason that he possesses this power, and the terrors which have befallen his foes because of it. In the situation that he does encounter a foe which is great enough to kill him, the eternal challenger will simply revive seconds late. He literally spawns back into existence if an enemy succeeds in ripping him apart, just as powerful, tenacious, and mighty as before. It is thanks to this power that the eternal challenger has succeeded in felling and taking down opponents which are many times stronger and more powerful than he is, severely exhausting them both mentally and physical in his relentless pursuit of defeating an enemy, driving his foes towards submission by wearing them down. It matters not if it's a day, a week, a year, ten years, a hundred, or a thousand. Every minute of every day, relentlessly, the eternal challenger continues to pursue his target, hunting them like a machine. He never rests, he never backs down, torturing men day and night for all their lives, in endless pursuit of their lives, some have even commit suicide as a result. Many consider the fact that the eternal challenger is a hero to be a true miracle because of this power. '''Combat Magic: Quotes Quotes About Eternal Challenger *(By Silver Fang) "That man... that creature... yes, without a doubt. If I would place my bets in anyone being capable of actually defeating you, beyond any shadow of a doubt, it would be him. Even shudder in trepidation at the mere thought of becoming a focus for that monsters wrath. He doesn't give up. He does not compromise. He does not back down. He knows no fear, nor any hesitation at all. Every opponent that he has ever faced has been stronger than him by an obvious margin, and yet... the things that I've seen him do to men... terrify me even to this date. He has reduced the most dauntless and unrepentant of murderers to shadows of their former selves, gripped by despair, terror and insanity. It's happened to ever man he's every faced. Tread lightly around the eternal challenger, Saitama". Trivia *The design and behavior characteristics of eternal challenger are heavily inspired by any given protagonist of the dark souls games from the developer known as from software. His powers and unlimited tenacity and continuously coming back to challenge his foes are heavily inspired by the gameplay mechanics of the extremely difficult game. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes